


Birthday Kisses

by kyungsooglares



Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungsooglares/pseuds/kyungsooglares
Summary: Donghan always kisses Kenta’s shoulder, but for his birthday Kenta wants Donghan to kiss him somewhere else.





	Birthday Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I know i’m a tad late with this as Kenta’s birthday is over now but I haven’t stopped thinking about Hodken since [Donghan kissed Kenta on the cheek in that vlive.](https://78.media.tumblr.com/67b88b5a1dbc39c08d2e84c8cd879ab7/tumblr_inline_p2d7b0kIMt1rnclei_500.jpg)

That Donghan is big on skinship is no surprise to anyone anymore, everyone was used to him clinging to them by now. Everyone except Kenta. When it came to Kenta Donghan seemed a bit more… clingy.

Kenta didn’t mind at all! He loved it when Donghan wrapped his large body around his smaller frame, or whenever Donghan got distracted and started caressing Kenta’s thigh. But there was one thing that kind of annoyed Kenta, Donghan had developed the habit of kissing Kenta’s shoulder. Not that Kenta didn’t want Donghan kissing his shoulder, no! If it were up to him he’d have Donghan kiss him all the time, but preferable not just his shoulder…

Now his birthday was tomorrow and he already knows what he wants for his birthday, a kiss. From Donghan. On his lips. He also already knows how to get it. Donghan never buys a birthday gift beforehand, he always asks you on the day itself what you want, and he’ll get it to you as soon as possible, so Kenta will ask for a kiss.

***

It was almost 10 pm now, Kenta had been 23 for almost 22 hours now and Donghan had wished him a happy birthday almost every hour but hadn’t asked him what he wanted for his birthday. Kenta was starting to get frustrated, he would get that kiss today!

They were still at the studio, practicing for their comeback. Kenta was on his way to the last thing on his schedule for today. He was a tad confused when he came to the room he was supposed to meet the stylist, and the room was dark.

He had barely opened the door when someone screamed “happy birthday Kenta” in his face and the singing began. It was a bit overwelming, honestly. He did not expect this at all and suddenly there was a cake shoved into his hands, he was getting hugged from all sides, someone kept blowing party whistles in his face, Taehyun was laughing on his own in the corner about god knows what and Hyunbin suddenly shoveled a piece of cake into Kenta’s mouth.

It took a while for everything to calm down and Kenta couldn’t stop smiling. They were all sitting on the couch now, calmly talking about Kenta’s birthday when Donghan finally asked.

“So hyung,” Donghan said, “What do you want for your birthday?”

“Kisses”, Kenta said without hesitation. Donghan seemed a bit startled at that reply. Hyunbin wasn’t though, he immediately grabbed Kenta’s face and tried to press his lips to Kenta’s cheek. His enthusiasm shocked Kenta and he couldn’t help but try and push Hyunbin away, luckily he gave up quite fast, not even surprised Kenta pushed him away.

“What’s up, hyung”, Hyunbin joked, “I thought you wanted kisses!”

“Well, obviously not from you!” Yongguk said, pulling his boyfriend away from Kenta while side-eyeing Donghan, who was looking rather… annoyed.

It took Donghan a while to realise why everyone was looking at him. A bit startled he got up. “You want kisses, from me?” he asked, pointing at himself.

Kenta blushed but nodded, he couldn’t back down now. Donghan shuffled around awkwardly for a while before grabbing Kenta’s face and kissing him on the cheek forcefully, blowing a raspberry against it afterwards.

Taehyun let out an annoyed sigh in the background and once again Donghan was confused. 

“The boy you’ve wanted to kiss for ages literally  _asks_  you to kiss him,” Taehyun groaned, “and you kiss him on the cheek. Donghan, are you for real?” 

“You’ve wanted to kiss me for ages?” Kenta asked, a bit surprised. He had his suspicions that Donghan liked him back of course, otherwise this whole plan would have been dumb. But  _for ages_  seemed like a very long time.

Donghan nodded, ears redder than they had ever been. 

“God, just kiss him already!” Taehyun shouted, clearly just wanting to get this over with. Kenta couldn’t help but agree with him, he had waited long enough. So, he decided to go for it himself, grabbing Donghan by the neck, pulling him down and pressing their lips together. 

The whole thing was a bit overwhelming and obviously not how Kenta hoped it would be like, but still, he was kissing Donghan and Donghan liked him back. He couldn’t have wished for anything else. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find this work on my [tumblr](https://yoonleader.tumblr.com)


End file.
